Passendale
| settlement_type = Deelgemeente | image_skyline = | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_map = Passendale - Sint-Audomaruskerk 1.jpg | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Belgium | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Municipality | subdivision_name2 = Zonnebeke | latd = 50 | latm = 54 | lats = 3 | latNS = N | longd = 3 | longm = 1 | longs = 21 | longEW = E | coordinates_type = type:city_region:BE | elevation_m = | area_total_km2 = 22.22 | population_note = Source: NIS | population_as_of = 1999 | population_total = 2928 | population_density_km2 = 131.77 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 8980 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Passendale ( ) or Passchendaele (obsolete spelling, retained in English) is a rural Belgian village in the Zonnebeke municipality of West Flanders province. The town is close to the town of Ypres, and is commonly known as a battlefield and the name of a campaign during World War I, the Battle of Passendale. History Early History In the pre-Roman and Roman times the area of the town was located along the border between the Menapii and Morini Belgic tribes of northern Gaul and later the border between the bishoprics of Tournai and Thérouanne. The town is first recorded in 844 as Pascandale, likely named after an individual by the name of Paulus, Pascan or Pasko. In the Middle Ages, most of the region was ruled by the Augustine abbey of Zonnebeke and the Benedictine convent of Nonnebossen. Both the abbey and the convent were destroyed during an iconoclasm in 1580. World War I Passchendale Ridge (200 ft). Gives its name in common parlance to a major battle of the First World War, officially the 3rd battle of Ypres. A British offensive battle against the Germans, lasting July 31 - Nov. 30, 1917. After 16 weeks of bitter fighting in appalling conditions of rain, mud and slime, about one-sixth of the initial objective had been gained at a cost of nearly 400,000 British casualties (17,000 officers), leveling the entire town. Nearly 400,000 German soldiers gave their lives defending it. Sights ]] Different nations' war cemeteries are found in Passendale: Tyne Cot Cemetery (the largest Commonwealth cemetery in the world), the New British Cemetery, the Canadian Memorial and the New Zealand Forces Memorial. The town also hosts a war museum as well as numerous memorials dedicated to the different nationalities that participated in the epic battle. Every year, Passendale hosts a number of commemorative events and exhibitions, with 2008 being the 90th memorial commemorations of the end of World War I. Local produce Passendale is internationally famous for its pale, ale-style beer, which is served in a distinctive glass of the same name. The town is also known for Passendale cheese, and hosts an annual cheese festival every August. References External links *Memorial Museum Passchendaele *2007 Remembrance Program *The Old Cheese Factory *Passendale Cheese (French/Dutch) Category:Cities and towns in West Flanders Category:Zonnebeke